Raul Hilberg
Raul Hilberg (* 2. Juni 1926 in Wien; † 4. August 2007 in Williston, Vermont, USA) war ein US-amerikanischer Historiker und Holocaust-Forscher österreichischer Herkunft. Mit der mehrfach aktualisierten Fassung seiner Dissertation „The Destruction of the European Jews“ („Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden“) schrieb er das Standardwerk zur Geschichte des Holocausts. Leben Hilberg wanderte 1939 im Alter von 13 Jahren mit seiner Familie über Kuba in die USA aus (vergleiche Emigration, Flucht). In Brooklyn, New York City, besuchte er die Abraham Lincoln High School. Ab 1944 diente er in der amerikanischen Armee. Im Braunen Haus in München als Soldat einquartiert, stieß er kurz nach dem Krieg auf Teile der kaum benutzten Privatbibliothek Adolf Hitlers. Ab 1948 besuchte er im Brooklyn College die Vorlesungen des Emigranten Hans Rosenberg zur Geschichte des preußischen Beamtentums. Noch im selben Jahr wechselte er an die Columbia University, um bei dem sozialistischen Franz Leopold Neumann, Prof. Andreas Fisahn, Universität Bielefeld, 2007 Juristen Franz Neumann studieren zu können. Neumanns Studie über die nationalsozialistische Diktatur, Behemoth, hatte auf Hilberg einen tiefen Eindruck gemacht. Er begann 1948 mit seiner Magisterarbeit und besprach auch schon seine geplante Dissertation The Destruction of European Jewry. 1951 erhielt er eine befristete Stelle im War Documentation Project unter Leitung von Fritz Epstein. Bis zu seiner Promotion musste er Politikwissenschaft an verschiedenen Universitäten unterrichten, nachdem sein Doktorvater und Unterstützer Neumann wegen eines Unfalls 1954 verstarb. 1955 erhielt er eine Professur an der kleinen Universität in Burlington, Vermont, an der er bis zu seiner Emeritierung 1991 lehrte und forschte. Mit dem Tagebuch von Adam Czerniakow, dem Vorsitzenden des Ältestenrats des Warschauer Ghettos, edierte Hilberg 1979 eines der eindrucksvollsten Zeugnisse der Verfolgung. Für Claude Lanzmanns epische «Shoah»-Filmdokumentation las und kommentierte Hilberg Auszüge aus Czerniakows Tagebuch. „Du warst Czerniakow“, bemerkte Lanzmann am Ende der Sequenz. Lanzmann sah in Hilberg einen Wesensverwandten von Czerniakow, dem nüchternen Chronisten des Untergangs.„Den Tätern auf der Spur“, Berliner Zeitung, 7. August 2007 Am 4. August 2007 starb Raul Hilberg im Alter von 81 Jahren in Williston, Vermont. In erster Ehe war er mit Christine Hemenway verheiratet. Er hinterlässt zwei Kinder aus dieser Ehe und seine zweite Ehefrau Gwendolyn geb. Montgomery. Werk Für sein Hauptwerk Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden wertete Hilberg zahllose Quellen aus, um die gesamte Geschichte des Holocausts zu analysieren. Erst nach einer Odyssee von sechs Jahren durch fünf Verlage wurde seine Dissertation von dem kleinen amerikanischen Verlag Quadrangle Books (Chicago) verlegt (engl. The Destruction of the European Jews, 1961). Ein wohlhabender Gönner, Frank Petschek,zu Petschek siehe Quelle finanzierte eine Auflage von 5.500 Exemplaren, um diese wenigstens Bibliotheken anbieten zu können.„Geschichte reicht in die Gegenwart“, NZZ, 10. Dezember 2002 Historiker von Yad Vashem beanstandeten Hilbergs kritische Einschätzung des aktiven und passiven jüdischen Widerstandes. Hans Mommsen führt für diese Abwehr folgenden Grund an: „Zu Beginn der 50er Jahre neigten fast alle Überlebenden, auch die jüdischen Verbände in den USA, sowie die internationale historische Forschung dazu, die Erinnerung an den Holocaust herunterzuspielen, ja zu verdrängen.“ Hans Mommsen in der Laudatio 2002 Auch bei Hannah Arendt, die 1959 ein Gutachten zu Hilbergs Dissertation verfasste, stieß seine akribische Untersuchung zunächst auf Ablehnung.Götz Aly: „Logik des Grauens“, Die Zeit, 1. Juni 2006 Bis heute wurde Hilbergs Hauptwerk nicht in Israel verlegt. Der deutsche Verlag Droemer Knaur, der bereits 1963 die Rechte an Hilbergs Werk erworben hatte, entschied sich Ende 1965 gegen eine Veröffentlichung des Buchs. Auch die Verlage Rowohlt und Beck lehnten eine Publikation ab, andere schwiegen zum Thema. Der Spiegel sprach von einer „seit Jahren überfälligen Übersetzung“.Heinz Höhne in SPIEGEL vom 8. Oktober 1979 Der Berliner Verlag Olle & Wolter brachte das überarbeitete Buch 1982 in einer gebundenen Ausgabe heraus. Trotz guter Rezensionen erreichte das Buch wegen seines hohen Preises nur einen kleinen Leserkreis. Auch die Lizenzausgabe, die im selben Jahr 1982 in der Büchergilde Gutenberg erschien, konnte keine große Verbreitung bewirken. Walter Pehle, Lektor für Zeitgeschichte im S. Fischer Verlag, gelang es 1990 gegen interne Widerstände, Hilbergs Hauptwerk als Taschenbuch aufzulegen. Mommsen urteilt, dass damit ein „Stück skandalöser Einschränkung der Publikationsfreiheit in der Bundesrepublik beendet wurde“.Hans Mommsen: Laudatio Im Nachruf der Frankfurter Rundschau wurde moniert, dass eine „Publikationsgeschichte von Raul Hilbergs Hauptwerk ... noch nicht geschrieben“ worden sei.Arno Widmann: „Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden“, Frankfurter Rundschau, 7. August 2007 Hilbergs umfassende Darstellung der Shoah gilt weiterhin als Standardwerk zum Thema und wurde vom Autor ständig aktualisiert.Bei zeitgeschichte-online.de Hilberg wies darin auf die vielen mitwirkenden Personen und nationalsozialistischen Organisationen hin, die durch Forderungen und Initiativen zur Entschlussbildung der „Endlösung“ beitrugen. Seine Deutung fasste er 1983 so zusammen: :„Aber was 1941 begann, war kein im Voraus geplanter, von einem Amt zentral organisierter Vernichtungsvorgang. Es gab keine Pläne und kein Budget für diese Vernichtungsmaßnahmen. Sie erfolgten Schritt für Schritt, einer nach dem anderen. Dies geschah daher nicht etwa durch die Ausführung eines Planes, sondern durch ein unglaubliches Zusammentreffen der Absichten, ein übereinstimmendes Gedankenlesen einer weit ausgreifenden Bürokratie.“"Newsday" (NY), 23. Februar 1983 Hilberg setzte sich damit von intentionalistischen Historikern wie Eberhard Jäckel, Helmut Krausnick oder Klaus Hildebrand ab, die behaupteten, Hitler habe mit der Endlösung seine lange vorher gefassten Pläne stringent umgesetzt. Ähnlich wie die Funktionalisten unter den Historikern, namentlich Martin Broszat, Hans Mommsen und Christopher Browning, deutete Raul Hilberg den Entschluss zum Holocaust als prozesshaften Vorgang einer kumulativen Radikalisierung, der allerdings ohne die Person Hitlers nicht denkbar wäre: :„Hitler war der leitende Architekt der jüdischen Katastrophe. Er war es, der die fließenden Ideen von 1940 in die harte Realität von 1941 transformierte. Hitler machte diesen letzten Schritt zum unerbittlichen Resultat aller antijüdischen Maßnahmen ... und er schmiedete den dezentralen Verwaltungsapparat Deutschlands um in ein Netz von Organisationen, die reibungslos zusammenwirkten, so dass die Erschießungen, Deportationen und Vergasungen nebeneinander und gleichzeitig durchgeführt werden konnten.“''Hilberg: Täter, Opfer, Zuschauer, S. 30 Hilberg vertrat die Meinung, dass es den Tätern durch die strikte Arbeitsteilung bei der „Endlösung“ ermöglicht worden sei, sich als „kleines Rädchen im Getriebe“ zu empfinden und sich selbst von einer persönlichen Verantwortung freizusprechen.Hilberg: Täter, Opfer, Zuschauer, S. 9 Diese Deutung ist teilweise umstritten, der Kritik nach lässt sie außer Acht, dass ein gewichtiger Anteil als Augenzeuge oder Täter unmittelbar am Tötungsprozess beteiligt war.Michael Kißener: ''Das Dritte Reich. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 2005, ISBN 3-534-14726-X, S. 39 Zitate Werke (Auswahl) * Unerbetene Erinnerung. Der Weg eines Holocaust-Forschers. Aus dem Amerikanischen von Hans Günter Holl. S. Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt/M. 1994 (2. A.), 175 S. ISBN-10: 310-033621-6 (Rezension Berliner LeseZeichen 1996 * Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden. Durchgesehene und erweiterte Taschenbuchausgabe in drei Bänden, aus dem Englischen von Christian Seeger u.a., S. Fischer, Frankfurt a.M. 1990, ISBN 3-596-24417-X (deutsche Erstausgabe: Herausgegeben von Ulf Wolter, aus dem Englischen von Christian Seeger u.a., Olle & Wolter, Berlin 1982, ISBN 3-88395-431-4; Lizenzausgabe: Büchergilde Gutenberg, Frankfurt/M, Olten, Wien 1982/83, ISBN 3-7632-2763-6; engl. 1961. Zu den verschiedenen Ausgaben siehe verlinkten Artikel zu dem Titel) * Täter, Opfer, Zuschauer. Die Vernichtung der Juden 1933-1945. fi-Tb 13216, S. Fischer, Frankfurt a.M., 1996, ISBN 3-596-13216-9 (gewidmet Bernhard Lichtenberg, Berliner Domprobst) Originaltitel: Perpetrators Victims Bystanders: The Jewish Catastrophe 1933-1945 * Die Quellen des Holocaust. Entschlüsseln und Interpretieren. S. Fischer, Frankfurt a.M. 2002, ISBN 3-10-033626-7 * Sonderzüge nach Auschwitz. Dumjahn Verlag, Mainz. 1981. 276 S. bzw. Frankfurt a.M., 1987. Übersetzung Gisela Schleicher. Vorwort von Adalbert Rückerl. (mit 70 Fotos und 66, überwiegend faksimilierten Dokumenten sowie 7 Karten. ISBN 3-921426-18-9. Original: The Role of the German Railroads in the Destruction of the Jews. 1976. 44 Seiten. Rezension von Eberhard Jäckel, 1985) * R. H. (Hrsg.): The Warsaw diary of Adam Czerniaków. Prelude to doom. Stein, Day, New York, 1979. 420 Seiten. ISBN 0812825233 (engl.) Dt: Im Warschauer Getto. Das Tagebuch des Adam Czerniakow 1939-1942, München, 1986. Sekundärliteratur *Osang, Alexander: "Hitler war doch nicht dumm." Raul Hilberg ist einer der bedeutendsten Holocaust-Forscher – ...In München bekommt er jetzt den Geschwister-Scholl-Preis, Der Spiegel, 2002, 49, S. 191 - 194. Online-Datei *Mieder, Wolfgang (ed.): Reflections on the Holocaust. Festschrift für Raul Hilberg on his seventy-fifth birthday, Center for Holocaust Studies, University of Vermont 2001, X, 240 S. *Welzer, Harald: Auf den Trümmern der Geschichte. Gespräche mit Raul Hilberg, Hans Mommsen, Zygmunt Bauman, Tübingen, Edition Diskord 1999 *Pacy, James S. und Wertheimer, Alan P. (ed.): Perspectives on the Holocaust. Essays in honour of Raul Hilberg, Boulder, San Francisco, Oxford, Westview Press 1995, VII, 195 S. *Ulf Wolter/Ursula Wolter: Die Verordnete Demokratie. Wieviel Unrecht der Vergangenheit verträgt die Gegenwart?, perspektiven ds, Heft 2/06, Schüren Verlag, Marburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-89472-576-1, ISSN 0939-3013 http://serials.ilalhi.org/issues/issue_2589.asp *Edward Bernays: Crystallizing Public Opinion (1923) Quellenangaben Weblinks * *Laudatio von Hans Mommsen anlässlich der Verleihung des Geschwister-Scholl-Preises *Kurz-Bio und Zitate auf facinghistory.com, mit Video-Clip (0:55 Min.) *Raul Hilberg und Walter Manoschek im Gespräch, 60 Min., Video der Abschlußdiskussion einer Tagung des Wiener Wiener Wiesenthal Instituts für Holocaust-Studien (VWI) 7. – 8. Juni 2006: „The legacy of Simon Wiesenthal for Holocaust Studies“ ;Interviews *"Eichmann war nicht banal", Die Welt, 28. August 1999 *„Rücksicht auf die Verbündeten“ Ein Gespräch mit Raul Hilberg über Norman Finkelsteins Buch The Holocaust Industry, Berliner Zeitung, 4. September 2000 *Geschichte reicht in die Gegenwart, Ein Gespräch mit dem Historiker Raul Hilberg von Götz Aly, NZZOnline vom 10. Dezember 2002 *Holocaust: „Wir wissen erst 20 Prozent“, Der Standard, 9. Juni 2006 ;Artikel *„Logik des Grauens“, Die Zeit, 1. Juni 2006, „Was wissen wir heute wirklich vom Holocaust? Eine Bestandsaufnahme 20 Jahre nach dem Historikerstreit“ von Götz Aly *„Hinter dem Fenster.“, taz, 2. Juni 2006, „Der Historiker des Holocausts: Raul Hilberg, Autor der klassischen Studie "Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden", feiert seinen 80. Geburtstag“ *„Zum 80. Geburtstag von Raul Hilberg“, Die Welt, 2. Juni 2006 *„Allein mit den Quellen“, Berliner Zeitung, 2. Juni 2006 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Destruction_of_the_European_Jews Engl. Wikipedia zur Originalausgabe von Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden.] ;Nachrufe *„Professor Emeritus Raul Hilberg, Eminent Holocaust Scholar, Dies at 81“, University of Vermont, 5. August 2007 *„Die Akten zum Sprechen bringen“, Tagesspiegel, 6. August 2007, von seinem Lektor Walter Pehle *„Den Tätern auf der Spur. Der Pionier der empirischen Holocaust-Forschung Raul Hilberg ist gestorben“, Berliner Zeitung, 7. August 2007 *„Raul Hilberg, 81, Historian Who Wrote of the Holocaust as a Bureaucracy, Dies“, New York Times, 7. August 2007 Kategorie:Historiker